


Moon Goddess

by Mammon (Sightless_Angels)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Random Pairing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sightless_Angels/pseuds/Mammon
Summary: A short, sweet story about Thief King Bakura with Princess Serenity.





	Moon Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title. -laughs-

Bakura felt comfortable being tucked in his bed with his arms wrapped around the greatest treasure he’d ever set eyes upon. Something that couldn’t ever be truly stolen. The heart of a Moon Princess. He tucked his face to her hair, enjoying the gentle floral scent that tickled his nose.  
“Go back to sleep,” she mumbled, a smile curving her full lips as she rolled onto her back to look up at him. Her long, almost silvery-white hair was loose around them.  
He watched her, still honestly amazed that a princess - especially one as pure as she - would ever look at him, a thief, with such a fond, tender expression in her sky blue eyes. And he relished in the look, in her love. It had been so long since he felt loved, that he had a true home to be part of.  
He’d failed his plans of revenge against the pharaoh, who now basked in Duat. As angry as he was, he’d been given the secret knowledge of the afterlife from one of his princess’ loyal guardians, Saturn. His village, his people were at peace.  
When Saturn had told him, Bakura had dropped to his knees, unable to believe the words he’d heard. He’d thanked the young woman profusely, relieved that his people weren’t damned and suffering any longer.  
He felt Serenity’s fingers caress the scar on his cheek, drawing his attention back to her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, savoring the soft sigh she’d made. “My Moon Goddess,” he whispered, grateful that she was his and not that so-called prince, Endymion’s, who couldn’t ever seem to do what was right, who couldn’t properly worship her.  
Back when he was first alive and living in Egypt, he’d met her by chance while she was exploring beyond the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. He’d just completed a successful robbery of a tomb and none of the gold and jewels could outshine the princess. Nothing he’d ever seen could match her beauty. Not even the Nile or an oasis.  
He’d left her a golden bracelet he’d found in the tomb - the very bracelet she continued to wear even now. He pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist, his hand resting over hers.  
“I love you, my Thief,” she said, causing warmth to pool on his cheeks.  
He pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you, too,” he whispered against her lips as if he were offering a prayer to a divine being.  
Serenity smiled and nudged him onto his back before tucking her face to his chest. “Let’s go back to sleep, my love.”  
His arms wound around her protectively, closing his eyes. Every day, every night, he thanked the Gods for giving him the chance to reunite with her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The merge of my two favorite, childhood animes has come into being. I haven't found very many good crossovers of the shows. I've found some, but never of these two. This pairing literally came to mind randomly, and I decided to real quick jot something cute down for them. I honestly had a lot of fun picturing them together.  
I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed.


End file.
